


Bad Dreams and a Little Kick

by YuriBluflame



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Himawari (Mentioned) - Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Married Couple, Yūto (OC) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriBluflame/pseuds/YuriBluflame
Summary: A small family moment.





	Bad Dreams and a Little Kick

**Author's Note:**

> I know that's an unusual pairing but I thought I'd put on here anyway. This was orginally on fanfiction.net account but I delete there and put it on here instead.
> 
> I don't own any Naruto characters except for the OC that's in this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tayuya played the last of the melody on her flute, her fingers dancing over the holes of the small instrument. Once she finished, she let out a breath and all that could be heard after was the sound of clapping. Opening her brown eyes, she saw her beautiful wife, Hinata doing the gesture, sitting on their bed with the covers surrounding her lower half. Smiling, the pink haired girl gave a bow to her one-person audience.

"That was wonderful, Tayuya-chan," she said, and then suddenly placing a hand on her swollen belly of eight months. "And I think Himawari liked it too."

The ex-delinquent's eyes widened from that. "She kicked?" she asked, earning a nod in response. She didn't waste time getting back on the bed, placing her own hand on the ravenette's stomach. As if the baby could feel the presence of her other mother, the little bundle in the womb kicked again. Smiling, the older woman leaned down and kissed the baby bump, before replacing her lips with her forehead.

"Hey baby girl, this is your Mama speaking," Tayuya began, Hinata giggling into her hand. "I hoped you enjoyed that little tune, because there's be more to come once your here with us." After a few seconds of silence, the pinkette turned her eyes to meet white. "Do you think she heard?" Before the Hyūga heiress could answer, Tayuya got another kick beneath her palm.

"I think she heard you," confirmed Hinata. Chuckling, Tayuya sat up, next to Hinata and cupped her wife's cheek before kissing her soft lips. In the back of Tayuya's mind, she wondered, even after all their years together, how she could be so lucky to have Hinata as her other half. The ravenette had been the one who stook with her through thick and thin in High School, knowing that she had checkered record of being a thorn in the side of all teachers and students alike. It was becuase of her that she changed from a rotten delinquent to the person she was today; a mother.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door and the pair separated, looking at the wooden object. The married couple knew who it was, and once the door opened, through came a little boy, with the same coloured hair as Hinata and brown eyes, holding a teddy of a nine-tailed fox.

"Mommy. Mama," called the little boy in a scared voice.

"What's wrong, Yūto-chan," Hinata asked her son in her soothing, motherly voice.

"I had a bad dream," came the reply. Tayuya, and no doubt Hinata's, heart hurt for their little boy, knowing that they can't protect him in his mind. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

At this, Tayuya smiled. "Sure squirt, come here. Do you wanna feel your sister kick?"

Yūto's face instantly shifted into joy as he closed the door behind him and dashed onto the couple's bed, the pair moving so the boy was sitting in between them. "What do I do?" asked the boy.

"Just place your hand here," Hinata says, indicating to her bump. The boy did as he as was told, his little hand touching the fabric of Hinata's shirt. The boy's face scrunched up after a while.

"I don't feel anything."

"Just give it a moment, kiddo," said Tayuya. And as if right on cue, Hinata's stomach moved, Yūto's face brightening up with a smile.

"I felt her, I felt her!"

Both Hinata and Tayuya laughed at that, the pinkette placing her hand on her son's head and messing up his hair. "That you did, squirt, that you did." And with that it was time for bed.

Not having the heart to send their son to his own room, the couple let the boy stay and turning off the lights, everyone got comfortable in the bed. Yūto was the first to sleep, knowing that he could have a peaceful dream with his two mothers by his side. Once Tayuya knew that her son was definitely in the land of dreams, she spoke out in a whisper. "Hinata?"

"Yes, Tayuya-chan?"

Finding her wife's hand, the older woman interlaced their fingers, gently squeezing. "I love you," she confessed.

She could see Hinata smile even in the darkness. "I love too," she replied. "Good night, darling."

"Good night."

And just like that, the pinkette closed her eyes and let sleep take over. Looking forward to the future with her little family.


End file.
